Most log splitters now extant hydraulically push the log to be split mounted horizontally on a beam surface against a fixed splitter blade. Typical devices of this design are U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,864 to Spanenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,062 to Kanik and U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,724 to Braid, all of which are pivotally mounted for transport by a tractor, pick-up truck or other vehicle. Other devices of similar design have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,938,567 to Dircksen et al, 3,760,854 to Worthington and 3,319,675 to Bles. These latter log splitters are adapted for use with a tractor, but also use a force horizontally applied to split a log mounted parallel to the earth. In these inventions, the beam upon which the log rests during the splitting action can be raised for ease of transport.
A third embodiment of the basic log splitter described above is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,779 to Guy. Here, the beam frame is adapted for attachment to a front end loader. The piston cylinder unit, normally attached to the bucket of the loader, is disconnected during use, the log being placed on the beam and between the piston and a splitting wedge. Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,549, is similar, utilizing a backhoe secondary boom to obtain the horizontally applied force.
The closest art to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,985 to Gosselin who discloses a splitter for permanent installation to a three point hitch at the rear of a tractor. Unlike the above cited prior art, Gosselin utilizes a vise-like member to apply a downwardly disposed vertical force against an upright log. The hitch itself performs no function except to support the vice like member, or to elevate the splitter during transit. The cutting action is obtained by a cutting arm hydraulically mounted and pivotable at the top of the vice like member.
Each of the log splitters above described is a unit separate and apart from the hitch, the hitch itself playing no part in splitting the logs.